Pirate Fleet Commodore
by Bronhilde Lehoric
Summary: Commodore Norrington gets reign on a whole new life... Something provokes him into becoming a pirate, and his new trusty sidekick was once the man he hated most.
1. Chapter 1

Commodore Norrington adjusted his hat as he stood at the helm of the newest (and smallest) ship in his fleet, _The Spirit_. Sea sprayed around him, and his carefully powdered hair was perfectly in place. He was on his way to Tortuga with the Governor, to visit Miss Swan (his ex fiancée) and two old "friends" of his own. Legally, he was bound to hang every pirate he met… but since the encounter a couple of years ago he'd had with Captain Jack Sparrow and William Turner, he didn't. It had taken a lot for him to learn and understand that pirate could also be a good man. He made it a habit not to hang a good man, pirate or no, these days.

"Bring her in to port," he called out to the very small crew assembled. They were his most trusted men, and most loyal. Commodore James Norrington trusted them not to betray him, and if they did, whose word would they take? Three members of a crew, or that of a royal naval officer, a Commodore at that? As he felt the boat bump being tied up to the dock, he went down into his cabin. Changing out of naval uniform into civilian's clothes (very _nice_ civilian's clothes) and made his way to the inn that he had been given the name of, taking only the governor along with him.

"Such a filthy town," the governor stated, stepping carefully through the muddy streets, taking many short strides to keep up with the long, ambling walk of his long-time friend.

"Agreed," James replied through gritted teeth as he stepped over the passed out body of Joshamee Gibbs. "Ah, this is it," he said coming to a halt in front of one of the cleanest buildings they'd laid eyes on. Stepping inside, the Commodore's nose crinkled at the strong stench of tobacco, ale, and body odor. "We need to find room twenty," he said to the Governor. "I don't believe the innkeeper is present, otherwise he would have greeted us upon entrance… unless this place is really that morally corrupt."

After weaving through the drunken bodies, they finally came upon the stairs. Stopping in front of the door, and rapping on it twice, James adjusted his hat again.

"Commodore!" Jack exclaimed in a somewhat drunken stupor, stumbling ever so slightly. "Nice hat… it matches your hair… Big and pompous looking."

"I beg your pardon… my hair is not big-"

"Elizabeth!" the governor nearly shouted, pushing the Commodore out of the doorway to reach his daughter.

"Father!" The young woman rushed over to hug the man who had raised her, not looking at all like he remembered her. Her hair was shorn off to just above her shoulders, and her once delicate skin was now dark and leathery from extreme exposure to the sun.

The governor paused momentarily before hugging his daughter back. This was not the proper young lady he had raised. "William," he said nodding his head after Elizabeth released him.

"Governor, Commodore," William Turner nodded back to the men before taking a possessive stance next to his wife.

The Commodore didn't speak to the son of "Bootstrap Bill" Turner; he still held a slight grudge against the whelp for stealing his fiancée from him. "It is nice to see you, Elizabeth," he finally managed to choke out past his bouncing Adam's apple. The sight of her still turned his stomach in knots, regardless of the fact she was nothing like the woman he had loved long ago.

"I'm sure the feeling is mutual, James," she smiled at him in a friendly way, looking up as Will tugged her closer.

Nodding again, the Commodore sat on a rickety chair in the corner, watching in jealousy as the father and daughter reunited, and as William told the Governor of the adventures he and Elizabeth had had. Half of the man wished he had hung Turner in the gallows when he'd had the chance, Turner and that blasted Captain Jack Sparrow. Parts of the crews he was over still talked about him letting the pirate escape in hushed tones. Captain Jack Sparrow was the one mar on his reputation.

---

Later that evening, the Commodore found himself sulking in a room of the same inn, the governor, Elizabeth, and that wretch Will Turner had gone out on the town for the evening. He heard a knock on the door, and yelled for them to come in, assuming it was a maid.

In strutted Captain Jack Sparrow (about as sober as one could be in Tortuga) and the pirate flopped down on the lumpy mattress and peered at the Commodore. "Do you know what you need lad?"

"What would that be?" he asked in his usual pompous tone.

"Some rum!" he called out loudly. "Rum! Rum! Where is the rum!" Standing up, he grabbed the Commodore roughly by his upper arm and dragged him downstairs and out the door, then down the street and into one of the rowdiest pubs in all of Tortuga.

After sitting at the bar for a while, each having their fair share of rum, a plump woman plopped herself down between Commodore Norrington and Captain Jack Sparrow. She smiled at the Commodore, before turning as a finger tapped her shoulder.

"Prudence!" Jack opened his arms, and not a moment later her hand came into contact – hard – with his cheek. "I'm gettin' used to that…" he muttered and ordered himself and the Commodore another rum.

"So what is a man like you, doing in a place like this?" she asked the Commodore.

"Pardon? A man like me?"

"Yes, a man with pompous hair such as yours would usually never be caught even in the outskirts of such a town, much less in one of the pubs actually inside the city itself…"

Commodore Norrington simply shrugged, and took another swig of the rum. The more rum he seemed to ingest, the less he seemed to think about Elizabeth, and the more he seemed to enjoy himself. "You know, Sparrow," James began, a slight slur to his usual rigid way of speaking, "I'm beginning to think that perhaps life as a pirate isn't as bad as they all make it out to be."

"Being a pirate is wonderful," Prudence crowed at him. "You can do whatever you like, whenever you like, with whomever you like… And you get to be at see, the best freedom there is, knowing you can go where ever you like!"

"Aye!" Sparrow agreed, slamming his mug down on the table. "You could be a pirate, Norrington! You've a ship out at the docks, a small but fast one. A small able bodied crew, along with me and the pearl, and you could be Commodore of pirate ships! We could have the biggest pirate fleet in the ocean!"

"A pirate fleet, you say? And you would allow me to be Commodore?"

Jack nodded, and rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "Of course, Norrington… You have the experience, the prowess, the commanding presence…" The pirate was stroking the go of the man, and really had no true intentions of either being a real commodore but just sailing together as a true force to be reckoned with. "What do you say to that?"

"I say 'aye'!" Norrington shouted loudly, clinking his mug against Jack's and swallowing down the last of the rum.

"Prudence here can be the first member of your crew!"

James smiled at the lady, she was pretty for what she was he supposed, and it couldn't hurt to have a woman aboard, regardless of what some thought. Now there was only one problem to be disposed of and he could start his life as a pirate. He could even round up a crew that very night and set sail!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The Commodore and Captain Jack quietly walked up the rickety stairs of the inn, ropes in hand. The first order of business was to dispose of that tiresome Will Turner and his annoying wife Elizabeth, and, of course, the governor. He was a spineless man anyway, and got on the Commodore's last nerve.

As they entered the room, Captain Jack snuffed the one candle that was burning and snuck over to the bed upon which Will Turner and Elizabeth were sleeping. The first thing he did was gag them, which woke them up. Holding them down as Commodore Norrington tied them up, Jack laughed. That whelp was always getting in the way, and stealing his women, and giving his ships away. After those two were bound securely and stuffed into a very large sack, they snuck into the room the Commodore had been sharing with the Governor.

The Governor's pompous wig was sitting on a mannequin head by the bed, and he was snoring loudly with all of the covers pulled around him. Norrington nodded to Captain Jack, who immediately gagged the man, and the whole ordeal went off in the same fashion as before. There was even enough of the Governor to equal both persons of Will and Elizabeth.

"Now what?" Norrington asked.

Jack tapped his nose and twirled his mustache. "We carry them downstairs, out the back, throw them onto a cart, take them to the ship, and figure out a way to dispose of them properly."

The Commodore nodded, then looked at the Governor. "He's going to be quite heavy."

"Indeed," Jack nodded. Then he raced down stairs, returning with a few more men. From the looks, and smell, of them it was obvious that they, too, were pirates. Immediately they picked up the heavy form of the governor and carried him down the steps. Peeking out into the hall, Norrington noticed another group had Will and Elizabeth, transporting them in quite the same fashion - roughly, and without care as to their personal being. The Commodore winced as he followed, wondering exactly how many times a person had to be banged into a wall before they sustained long-lasting injury.

After the bodies were loaded onto a cart, four of the biggest men grabbed the handles and wheeled it out to the dock, then loaded them up on _The Black Pearl_. "Now, all we have left to do is find you a crew," Jack said, adjusting the wig of the Governor o his head. He had stolen it on the way out of the inn, and plopped down the money to pay for any damages as well.

"And how do you propose we do that?" James Norrington asked, following Jack from the docks back toward the noiser part of town.

"You forget one thing - I'm Captain Jack Sparrow," with that, the pirate lurched off leaving the Commodore standing befuddled in the street. Unsure of what to say, where to go, or what to do, James decided he would just go back to his ship. Boarding _The Spirit_ he went down to his cabin and strode up and down the deck, waiting on his new partner to return with his crew.

---

Just before dawn, Captain Jack boarded _The Spirit_ along with a miniature pirate crew for Norrington to become the captain of. There were about ten people in all, the perfect number for his little ship. "Crew, this here is Commodore Norrington, your new captain. _The Spirit_ is the name of your new home, and her sister is _The Black Pearl_, my ship. Together we will be the beginnings of the most unstoppable band of pirates in the entire ocean!"

"Hear hear!" The cries of the crew were loud and enthusiastic.

"And to start off our journey, will be the execution of a traitor pirate, and the murderer of some of our brother pirates, Governor Swan!" At that, the roped prisoners were walked out. "How are we going to do this, you may ask? Not the traditional pirate way, that would be showing them too much mercy!"

"Aye!" came a chorus from the ship.

Nodding his head toward two large, dark men, they walked down to the dock and brought up two large, marble slabs. Setting them up right Jack smiled. "They'll go down to davey jones' locker for good!"

James Norrington blinked. That seemed... inhumane. But, he did what he figured came next. Pushing Will Turner against the smaller slab, he tied him to it. "A traitor deserves to die alone," he stated loudly. "As for the Governor, what worse way can a man who dotes upon his daughter go, than along with that which he treasures most?"

Once again, another loud agreement rose from the ship. After tying all of the prisoners to the marble, Jack he laid them down. "Now drop the anchor and lets set sail! We'll drop them after the sun rises. They at least give us pirates the same courtesy. Now you gents listen to Commodore Norrington, he's a good man and a good pirate."

Swaggering off of the boat, and onto his own, Captain Jack set sail first, _The Spirit_ floating along behind it, both ships chasing after the horizon.


End file.
